Breaking the Rules
by bLu ICee FyRe
Summary: My first fic ^_^ *Seto/Téa* What will happen when Téa starts working with Kaiba in KaibaCorp.? What will the gang think? What will the company think? The sequal is called The Beginnings of Rejoice and Sorrow!!!
1. Broken Dreams

Hello this is my first fic so don't flame ^_^  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . . .WHY??? WHY??? WHY????  
  
(The gang's walking to the game shop after school)  
  
Yugi looks at Téa staring at the ground, "Hey Téa, what's wrong? You're not your cheery self today." Téa looks up with her eyes full of hurt, "It's nothing, really." Joey starts trying to cheer her up by making fun of Tristan but just ends up getting beat up by him. Yugi breaks them up and glares at Joey and Tristan, "You're not helping her." Téa went back to staring at the ground. "So are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Téa turns to Yugi and starts crying, "I lost my job at the restaurant because they found out my age, now I'll never get another job and my dream of becoming a dancer is gone." Joey pops in with a bruised face, "Don't worry you'll get a job somehow, and if you can't we'll help you" Tristan looks at all of his friends, "How are we going to do that? We're no older than her you know." Joey smacks him on the head, "We'll do whatever it takes right Yugi?" "Yeah, sure" Téa breaks into a smile, "Thanks, you guys." "No problem."  
  
* * *  
  
After a month of searching for a job for Téa, the guys give up. At lunch, they decided that it was better if Yugi told Téa at lunch, "Uh, Téa.umm the guys and I have been searching all over the town for a job for you and." "And?" "Sorry, but we tried" "It's not your fault, you tried your best, thanks anyways. I'll just try to figure out another way to try and get the money for my classes." She got up from the lunch table and just walked away. In class, Yugi looked over at Téa and she seemed to be in a trance and didn't seem to be paying attention to anything. She didn't even notice that the bell rang and that class was over. Joey went over to her, "Hey Téa, you there?" "Huh? Oh, umm you guys can go without me, I'll stay for a while here." "Uh, you gonna be ok?" "Yeah, sure" "See ya tomorrow" and the guys left. Téa just sat there, thinking how her dreams of becoming a dancer will never come true if she doesn't get a job and started crying. The more she thought about it the more she cried. When she looked up she saw that she was not alone, sitting in the corner of the room was Kaiba shuffling papers inside his suitcase. He glanced at her, "Are you okay?" She thought about all the bad things Kaiba had done to her friends in the past and wondered why he cared about how she felt, "Why would you care?" Kaiba makes a mental note to why he asked in the first place. Seeing the slightly hurt look on Kaiba's face, Téa softens "Oh, sorry I've been a little edgy lately" 'You can say that again' He starts to leave but feels a pang of pity when he sees how Téa looks. To her surprise he sits back down. He looks at her, "What seems to be the problem?" She looks up with her eyes filled with tears once again 'Why is he acting so nice to me? Kaiba? Nice? I guess he's changed' Kaiba's first instinct was to leave but he couldn't be that cruel to the person that stopped him from killing himself on the roof of Pegasus' castle during his duel with Yugi. He looks at her again. Téa just burst out sobbing, "I lost my job at the Burger Barn because they found out my age. I can't get another job so - - -I will never afford to go to ballet school and - - - my dream will never come true." He thinks of the situation and replies hesitantly "There is an opening at KaibaCorp. You will get paid well and you don't really need any experience. All you have to do is put files onto the computers. You can handle that right?" Her face suddenly brightens up as she jumps up from her seat and gives him a peck on the cheek. He is caught in total surprise. She jumps around him shouting "ThankyouThankyou ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou." 'Did what he thought happened actually happened? Did Téa just kiss me?' 'I'm so happy!!! Wait.hold on.did I just kiss Kaiba?' Both of them slightly blushes and she says "Sorry" Kaiba fixes his coat and replies in his usual stern voice "I have to go." Téa walks home thinking how her dreams can finally have a chance to become a reality once more. 'I can't wait to tell the guys.'  
  
  
  
  
  
(Dija like it?Dija?Dija? Well if you don't, don't flame.please..anyways.Téa thinks this is the best thing in the world, but what will the guys think? R&R) 


	2. Reactions

Preview: Tea lost her job at Burger Barn. Her friends tried but couldn't find her a job. Kaiba  
  
comes to her and asks what's was wrong, in pity. He hesitantly says that there is an opening at  
  
Kaiba Corp. Tea is absolutely thrilled and kissed Kaiba. He is still under the dramatic shock, tick,  
  
tock ,tick, tock (just kidding). She is now off to meet her friends at the Game Shop.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh. Why must such terrible misfortune fall on me????Why????? (J/K).  
  
  
  
Téa opens the door and enters the Game Shop. Yugi, Tristan and Joey are already there looking at Grandpa's cards.  
  
''What's up, guys? Téa was her cheerful self.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood" Yugi was looking up at Téa's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we thought you were going psycho" Joey joked followed by a smack on the side of his head.  
  
"Shut up!" and then after Tristan's comment, they began a fistfight sprawling on the floor.  
  
Téa only giggled at how immature the boys were being. Yugi saw this as an opportunity to ask her what was going on.  
  
"Hey Téa, you seem really excited about something" Yugi knew something was up the past few days Téa was sulking and now she was so cheerful.  
  
" How can you tell?" Téa knew there was a weird thing about Yugi, he can always predict excitement or sadness by the look on your face.  
  
"Dunno know" Yugi just shrugged.  
  
After everyone settled down, she told her big announcement.  
  
"Guys, you won't believe this but I got a job!" Téa burst with excitement.  
  
"Congrats, where is it at?" Joey wanted to know what was her next job.  
  
" Who offered you it?" Tristan wanted to know the person who was helped her.  
  
" Calm down guys" Yugi actually wanted to know the most because although no one knew it, he had a little but sort of standing out crush on Téa.  
  
" Actually, I may get a job at KaibaCorp., Kaiba offered me it" Tea looked at the guys . They weren't thrilled or that supportive, if supportive at all.  
  
"Why would you wanna get a job at Kaiba's company?" Yugi was didn't like this idea.  
  
"Yeah, that guy is a total jerk! Don't you remember what he did to Gramp's blue eyes?" Joey hated Kaiba's guts.  
  
" No way, are you nuts Téa?" Tristan wanted nothing to do with Kaiba, much less his company.  
  
" You might be able to get a job somewhere else, right?" Yugi didn't like the idea but wanted to be on her side somehow.  
  
Téa glanced around to see if any one agreed with her the slightest. She saw Yugi, he wouldn't let me down she thought. "Yugi, what about you?"  
  
"Ummmmmm.. I don't know Téa." Yugi was unsure.  
  
Tears swelled up in Téa's eyes. 'How could they do this?'. After everything they've been through.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? I thought you would be happy, my dreams may finally come true!" Téa was really upset.  
  
"It's not like-" Yugi was cut off.  
  
" Thanks a lot guys" Téa commented with sarcasm. She then stormed out the door and went out of the shop.  
  
(Sorry if the chapter is too short the next one will be longer ^_^) 


	3. Forgiveness

(Tanx for all the reviews and not flaming me hope you will like the rest of the chapters =D)  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!!!  
  
The next day Téa couldn't concentrate. She watched the clock move slowly, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. 'Maybe I should apologize to the guys. After all, they were only trying to look out for me.'  
  
Suddenly the teacher called on her, "What's the square root of 1, 296, Miss  
  
Gardner?". Téa looked around for help, when she realized nobody would help her, she turned bright red. She thought the silence would never end. Then she heard a voice. The teacher turned his head. Perhaps Mr. Kaiba would like to help you out." Kaiba glanced at Téa then looked at the teacher with his deep blue eyes and answered, "36".  
  
Téa hated the teacher. She hated Math. She was extremely grateful that Kaiba took all the attention away from her. She smiled at him and he smirked back. * * * At the end of the class. Kaiba came up to her, "Do you still want the offer to work at KaibaCorp? " Téa smiled, "Yeah." Kaiba sat on the chair next to her, "Come to the corporation at five o' clock. There are quite a few people applying, so there isn't a 100% guarantee you are gonna get it." Kaiba was stood up and was leaving when Téa called after him" Um, Kaiba, ah thanks for the answer in math class." Kaiba had almost forgotten the deed. "No problem, the teacher is a complete-" Kaiba paused as he remembered that he had to go. " I have to leave." He motioned to the door. Téa stepped in front of him, " Thanks anyway" and blushed. Kaiba blushed back. For some strange mysterious reason Kaiba felt like he could never act totally cold and let his guard down a lot. He quickly went out the door but it would take time to remove her from his mind. Téa didn't know why everyone thought Kaiba was such a bad guy. He was trying to help her after all.  
  
Téa wondered if she should go to the guys first. ' Yeah, I was totally cold. They must really hate me by now. Oh well, it doesn't hurt to make things right again.' She went over to the guys at the Game Shop.  
  
Téa walked up to them. "Umm, hi" "Well, ready to scream at us some more?" Joey was mad that Téa had ditched them and stormed out. "Yeah, Téa why were you so mad at us? All we did was express our opinion because we-" Yugi was unable to finish so Tristan finished it for him. "Because we care 'bout ya." Tristan had an angry look in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry!" Téa burst out in tears. She turned to leave, apparently her friends hadn't forgiven her. "Wait, guys. Téa is sorry and I forgive her." Yugi looked up at Téa with his violet eyes. Téa was glad someone was on her side. She smiled at him. Suddenly, everyone began to forgive her. Téa hugged everyone. Yugi blushed deeply.  
  
( Oh, my gosh! I know this fic is about Téa and Seto, but will Yugi get involved? Uh-ohUh-ohUh-oh! Will Téa get the job? This fic is full of surprises and you will only find out if you keep on reading!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews, keep on R&R. Luv ya!) 


	4. Shaken Start

(Hey, what's up? I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter to be put up. Thanks for the R&R)  
  
Disclaimer: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD? CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH?????? JEEZ!! (J/K)  
  
  
  
Téa looked at her watch. It was a quarter to five! She knew she had to leave. If only she could  
  
get the guys to agree with her, oh well, it was worth a shot. She sat in their little circle.  
  
" I have to go guys." Téa was a second a way from leaving.  
  
" Wadja mean, ya have ta go " Joey was stuffing his mouth with candy and talking at the same  
  
time.  
  
" Didn't anyone teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Tristan's comment was followed by  
  
another fist fight.  
  
"Relax guys" Yugi tried to settle them down.  
  
Téa thought how two friends could fight could fight so much. I'm gonna be late she thought.  
  
"I have to go over to KaibaCorp, remember?" Téa had to speed this up.  
  
Suddenly, Joey spit all his candy out. " Wh-a-a-a-a-t?"  
  
"Come on, we settled this." Téa had an exasperated frown on her face.  
  
" It's okay, go. " Yugi was already on his way to packing up the cards.  
  
" Okay" Téa rushed out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
5 minutes later, she was standing outside KaibaCorp. There was a long list of people applying  
  
for the job. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come, look at all the competition' she thought. ' No way, I  
  
have to get this job, no matter what!'  
  
  
  
She got a form and went into the building to fill it out and wait for an interview. She sat down and  
  
began to answer the questions. Some of them were really weird such as, "Have you ever been in  
  
trouble with the law?" , " Do you have blue pajamas ". Téa couldn't believe it, what was next, " Do  
  
you wet the bed?'' Strangely enough, it was. Téa chuckled softly.  
  
  
  
She gave in the form and took the elevator to go up to Kaiba's room. In front f the room stood two  
  
security guards. "I have to speak with Kaiba" Téa thought there were going to step out of the  
  
way but they just stood there, only meaner. " Right, just go down and wait like everyone else."  
  
Téa tried to pursued them but it was no use. " He told me to come up!" Téa was extremely  
  
frustrated. The security guards just nodded to each other and began to drag her away.  
  
  
  
Téa let out a loud piercing scream. Kaiba came out, he held both of them up in the air. " What  
  
seems to be the problem?" Téa was speechless. The bozo security guards tried to manage up  
  
the best possible explanation." Nothing, just doing my job, Boss. " Kaiba answered back a fiery  
  
response" Guess what, you too are fired and you can just forget to mention this on your job  
  
application for any other job." He let them go and they ran out. Téa was shaken up. She could  
  
barely get up. Kaiba gave his hand. She could feel the gentleness. She gave a light smile. Kaiba  
  
pulled her up.  
  
  
  
" You want coffee?" Kaiba had a whole stack. " No, thanks." Téa looked around, she wondered  
  
how anyone would need so much coffee.  
  
  
  
They started the interview. Kaiba looked at the questions on the form. " What the hell is this? "  
  
He reminded himself to fire the guy who did this. Téa smiled " Your telling me." Kaiba smirked at  
  
her. " Hey, you have no idea what hard work it is to run a company." Téa was looking at his files.  
  
" True." She answered back with a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
After he conducted the interview, he looked at all the applications. " Wh-a- a-a-t?" All the people  
  
that applied either ran into trouble with the law or wet the bed, except for Téa.  
  
" Since you are the only one qualified you have the job." Kaiba gave her the uniform and her  
  
assignments for tomorrow. " Hooray" Téa was thrilled.  
  
As she was leaving out the door, she holded the door. '' Kaiba, I mean Boss, sorry about  
  
ummmm..... Friday.'' Téa blushed a little too hard to be ignored. Kaiba lifted his head  
  
"Ah, it's okay" He blushed a little too hard too. Both of them keep on looking at each other. 'She  
  
looks like a princess' Kaiba thought. They both felt a weird vibe. " I think I better go, yeah, I  
  
better go now." Téa went out the door but looked back. Back at his office, Kaiba kept on thinking  
  
of his new employee while Téa was left thinking about her new Boss.  
  
  
  
( So how did ya like this chapter? Téa got the job!!!!! This new job might make a few friends, or how ' bout a boyfriend. Will Téa and Seto keep there feelings hidden????? How will the company react to the new girl?? You will only know if you keep reading and don't forget R&R. See ya) 


	5. The Secret Love Grows

(Thanx fr all the reviews!! U made me feel special.im getting emotional, give me a minute here . . . okay, enjoy!! And don't forget to R&R!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I'll make it plain and simple this time, I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Téa entered KaibaCorp the next day. 'I wonder if the other employees are friendly? I wonder if  
  
they will tease me or something, get a hold of yourself Téa, this isn't school. Just be calm . . .'  
  
She received her assignments and she went to the 4th floor. She had to put files onto the  
  
Computer. She hardly saw Kaiba and the people weren't what you call friendly. She had disks in  
  
her hand and pushed opened the door to room 414. She opened the computer and placed the  
  
files. She was bored and began twirling in her chair, 'Kaiba was right, you didn't need much  
  
experience.' She thought she didn't do much but she did her job faster than everyone else.  
  
She organized her desktop and went up to Kaiba's office.  
  
This time there were no security guards. She could hear Kaiba grunting "Damn it". She knocked  
  
on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Téa"  
  
"Come in, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"I finished all my work --"  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah and it looks like you're the one with the problem", Téa pointed at the screen smiling.  
  
"Its only a virus, I can handle it."  
  
After Kaiba tried 4 times, Téa saw he was really frustrated, "Could I try?"  
  
"It may be too advanced for you."  
  
"Right", she sat next to him and pressed Esc with Control and Scroll Down. On the computer it  
  
showed the virus deleted. "Yay, I deleted the virus!"  
  
"Where did you learn how to do that?" asked the amazed Kaiba.  
  
Téa just smiled and stared into his eyes. Then she realized that she has been staring at his blue  
  
eyes for a while. She caught herself, "I better go." As she was walking out the door Kaiba said,  
  
"Miss Gardner, forget your usual assignments. I'm advancing you. You can come up to the 6th  
  
floor and start to delete a few viruses. "  
  
"Okay", Téa replied smiling and left.  
  
Kaiba was left thinking how she deleted the virus and began to wonder why he felt so drawn to  
  
her.  
  
(Sorry if this chappy was too short, the next one will be longer ^-^, hopefully, Hera, anyways, hope u liked it. So what will happen next? What if Yugi finds out what is happening between Téa and Kaiba? OoOoO Bye for now!) 


	6. Another Step Into True Happiness

(Tanx for all the great reviews. Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter, when things  
  
take a step forward and words can lead to something else. Anyway, I'll stop keeping you in  
  
suspense. ENJOY!!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else in this tormented world!!!!!!!!!!!! ( J/K)  
  
  
  
The next day, Téa was walking up to her new workplace when she noticed a sign in bright  
  
letters. It read " TO: KAIBACORP EMPLOYEES There is a ball today at nine hosted for the U.S  
  
National Orphanage." It would be so cool to go, but... Téa quickly shook the thoughts out of  
  
her mind. She knew there would no reason to go. She hardly knew anyone there except for  
  
Kaiba. Oh,well. Téa pulled herself into reality and used the elevator to go up to the sixth floor.  
  
  
  
Téa quickly killed all the viruses. They were no real challenge. After she sat on her chair for  
  
another few minutes. She wondered how Kaiba was dealing with his complications. Téa went up  
  
to his room and slightly knocked. She heard no reply. As she leaned near the door, she heard  
  
Kaiba speaking into his phone.  
  
" No, I will not attend the ball. What's wrong with you people. Leave me the hell alone!!!" Kaiba  
  
forcefully slammed the phone back down. Téa entered into his office.  
  
"Hi, Kaiba..ummm..how are the viruses?"  
  
" Fine" Kaiba looked up at Téa and wondered why she cared about him. No one cared about him  
  
,only Mokuba and once his parents. He made a little pool of tears before his eyes, but managed  
  
to hide them from Téa.  
  
" I umm.. heard there was a ball, are you coming?" Téa looked up at him.  
  
" No. I'm not coming to the ball. Why does everyone keep on asking me that???" Kaiba's  
  
response was fiery.  
  
Téa was taken aback. She had asked a simple question. So-r-r-y! Why did I even think Kaiba  
  
was nice for a second. Great job, Kaiba. I won't even bother and leave you to your work.  
  
" Hey! Excuse me for actually caring. Oh, I'm sorry Kaiba. You don't even know what caring is  
  
about! " She turned around to leave when Kaiba held her by her arm.  
  
" Look, I've been a little edgy lately." Kaiba knew that he took out his problems on Téa.  
  
Suddenly Téa relaxed a bit and knew what it felt like a few weeks ago. " It's okay, we're all like  
  
that once in a while."  
  
Kaiba realized that Téa was being nice to him for who he was. However, he wanted to play  
  
around and give Téa some of her own medicine.  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Nah"  
  
" Oh really why not?"  
  
" Cuz I don't have a date." Téa smiled at Kaiba.  
  
" Of course, you wouldn't." Kaiba joked.  
  
" Oh, really" Téa looked at his deep blue eyes. Hmmmmm... they sparkle. She never saw  
  
that until now.  
  
" Yeah" Kaiba smirked.  
  
" Well, at least I have fun!" Téa joked as she saw Kaiba turn red.  
  
" Wha-a-a-t????" Kaiba was taken aback.  
  
" You heard me." Téa liked how this was going. She might actually fall for it. After all, he needs a  
  
night out  
  
" I have my computer, which is all I need.". Kaiba turned stern again.  
  
" Let's make a proposition. I'll go to the ball, if you come too." Téa giggled at the thought of Kaiba  
  
dancing.  
  
At first, Kaiba was ready to refuse but thought about it a bit longer. " Fine, but who will be our  
  
dates. "  
  
It was a little too late for picking out dates. Suddenly, Téa had a brilliant idea. " Let's go together,  
  
as friends."  
  
Kaiba blushed and turned deep red. He left the room with one last remark " I'll pick you up at a  
  
quarter to nine."  
  
( Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! OMG! What will happen at the dance??? Will Téa and Kaiba reveal their feelings? Will Kaiba actually dance???? Te-he. You will only find out if you tune for the next chapter!!!!!!! Once again, sorry for the delay. R&R Please!!! ) 


	7. It Begins

(Hey! I'm back! Tanx 2 all u reviewers! Luv ya! And now for da moment we have all been waiting for!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, I never said I did, Did I?, Did I? No.  
  
Téa is all dressed up. She is wearing a white gown and sparkling diamond earrings. She waits  
  
for Kaiba. He arrives wearing a tuxedo and is in a limo. Téa comes out of her house. Kaiba is  
  
stunned by how beautiful Téa looks. Téa joins Kaiba.  
  
"Going first class I see", Téa joked. Kaiba is still looking at her.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba, is anyone there?"  
  
"Oh, yeah", there is a strange pause, "Driver, let's go."  
  
It was a twenty minute ride. Téa's eyes sparkled every time she looked at Keiba. Kaiba was  
  
silent but every few seconds he glanced at Téa. The limo turned and everything slided. Téa  
  
slided into Kaiba. She grabbed his coat and held on tight. Kaiba put his hand on top of the  
  
railing in the limo. He was used to this. He smirked, "Don't worry, it's okay". Téa let go of his  
  
coat and gave a half smile. Kaiba was sure she was special, 'If only she could realize.' He  
  
quickly shook any emotion away.  
  
* * *  
  
They came out of the limo and into KaibaCorp. The room was full of music , wine, elegant  
  
perfume and food. Many people were chatting but Téa and Kaiba were silent. After while,  
  
there was a slow dance. Everyone had to pick a partner. Téa loved the song. It was her  
  
favorite.  
  
"Kaiba, do you want to dance?"  
  
"No, no way", he responded quickly.  
  
"Come on, you can't be that bad", she smiled  
  
"No, I just don't dance", he smiled back.  
  
Téa just grabbed his hand and pulled him into the center of the room.  
  
"Hey-what the-?-"  
  
"You dance pretty well."  
  
There was a long silence but Téa kept looking at him with sparkling eyes and Kaiba wanted  
  
desperately to go back to his computer.  
  
"This is not happening . . . not now . . . not ever", he muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
Then at that moment Kaiba came down and kissed her. Téa was shocked and stared at his  
  
childish face. She kissed him back.  
  
"You're a pretty good kisser" Téa said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but Yugi is better" Téa joked.  
  
"Wh-wh-at? You kissed Yugi?", Kaiba was in shock.  
  
"Just kidding", said Téa with an evil grin.  
  
"Why you little-", Kaiba started tickling her. Téa tickled back.  
  
At the end of the dance, there was an announcer who announced the king and queen of the  
  
dance, "The King for the 2002 Ball is Seto Kaiba and the Queen for the 2002 ball is Téa  
  
Gardner." They came on the stage and got their crowns.  
  
* * *  
  
At the end of the dance everyone began to leave. Téa went to Kaiba's limo.  
  
"Tonight was fun" Téa said softly.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You finally danced"  
  
"Oh yeah, what do you think?"  
  
"I think you need to work on your technique" she joked.  
  
"Hmm", He thought about her through the whole ride. Suddenly the driver stopped,  
  
"You've arrived at your mansion, Mr. Kaiba"  
  
"What?", Kaiba yelled, "You were supposed to drop off Téa first!"  
  
"It's okay", she said.  
  
It was pouring and all the roads were blocked.  
  
"Would you like to spend the night at my mansion?", Kaiba smiled.  
  
"Fine", Téa grinned, she knew this was going to be fun.  
  
(So dija like it? And if you're wondering, they will not be going to the extreme, sorry =Þ, I'll update asap, if that's possible . . .anyways, Yugi will be crushed if he finds out any of this, what will happen at the mansion?? Ooo) 


	8. Admittence

" Aaah" Téa stretched her arms and got out of bed. She looked around at her surroundings and  
  
realized that she was not in her usual room back at home. The room had lacy curtains, soft  
  
pillows and a CANOPY BED! She was so tired after the ball last night, she forgot she was at  
  
Kaiba's mansion. Wow! This is like a fairytale come to life. Oh,well I better change and get out of  
  
his house. The guys must be worried and I don't want to be an inconvenience.  
  
  
  
As Téa was going downstairs, she smelled breakfast. It allured her to the Dining Room.  
  
Suddenly, a huge ball of hair was coming toward her.  
  
IT WAS..... IT WAS......  
  
It was Mokuba of course, the cute bundle of hair hugged Téa .  
  
" Morning Téa " Mokuba smiled at her.  
  
" Morning" Téa gave Mokuba a hug. She couldn't resist his smile.  
  
She held his hand and walked up to the kitchen table.  
  
Kaiba was already cooking breakfast.  
  
" Good morning, big brother" Mokuba sat in his regular chair.  
  
" Good morning, Mokuba" Kaiba handed out his breakfast.  
  
" I made a new friend Seto."  
  
" Really, who is it?" Kaiba bent down and ruffled his hair.  
  
" It's Téa" Kaiba looked up at Téa and gave a half-smile.  
  
" Morning, Kaiba" Téa smiled at Kaiba.  
  
" Morning" He handed out her breakfast. Téa sat on a chair and began to eat her breakfast.  
  
Kaiba began walking out of the room.  
  
Téa called behind him. " Aren't you having breakfast?" She looked at him with concern.  
  
" I have my coffee and it's enough." Kaiba walked out of the room.  
  
Mokuba saw the should-I-be-concerned- sort of look on Téa's face. " Don't worry, he's always  
  
like that."  
  
" Huh, oh yeah" Téa burst out of her thoughts.  
  
Mokuba tugged at Téa's sleeve and grabbed his backpack. " I have to go to school now Téa.  
  
BYE!!!' He waved his hand.  
  
Téa waved back " Bye Mokuba"  
  
As Mokuba left, Téa went across the room and found Kaiba organizing the stuff on his desk. She  
  
saw him carry packages on his desk.  
  
Téa went over " Ya, need help?" She picked up some of his packages.  
  
" No, thanks" Kaiba put the packages in crates.  
  
Téa ignored him and knew no one could carry so many packages. Why is he being so stubborn?  
  
She picked up another two but bumped into Kaiba. The packages went flying everywhere and it  
  
looked like it was snowing inside his house. Téa burst out laughing.  
  
" What is so funny?"  
  
" Nothing"  
  
" Then why are you laughing?"  
  
" Not everything has to have a reason, Kaiba."  
  
" Whatever" Kaiba began to lift the packages again.  
  
Téa plopped down on the chair next to her and began to wonder couldn't except help from  
  
anyone.  
  
" Why are you so serious?" Téa looked into Kaiba's eyes.  
  
Kaiba was taken by surprise." What are you talking about?"  
  
" I'm talking about you and your inventions. You are so caught up in your own machines, you  
  
don't live life." Téa smirked at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba smiled at Téa. " Oh yeah, well what is a common game? "  
  
" Truth or Dare. Do you dare to play it?" Téa grinned evilly. This might get Kaiba to loosen up  
  
" Fine"  
  
" I dare you to twirl like a ballerina." Kaiba couldn't believe he was playing.  
  
Téa twirled and twirled, but lost her balance and fell into......  
  
Into............  
  
Into KAIBA'S LAP!  
  
" Sorry"  
  
" It's okay"  
  
Téa blushed and turned extremely red which made Kaiba do the same. For a few  
  
seconds though it seemed like centuries, they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
" Kaiba? "  
  
" Hmmmmmm..."  
  
" Why don't you let anyone get close to you?" Téa gave a faint smile.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" You never take a risk."  
  
" You never see the obvious."  
  
" Ha, which is?" Téa came closer to Kaiba and was a shocked by his reaction.  
  
" This" Kaiba brushed a few strands of her hair away and kissed her.  
  
There was a few seconds of silence, but Kaiba knew he had been a fool to ever think that she  
  
had liked him.  
  
To his surprise, Téa leaned, first played with his bangs, then kissed him back.  
  
" I like you Seto" Téa snuggled into Kaiba.  
  
" I like you Téa " Kaiba wrapped his arms around Téa and for the first time in a long time felt  
  
alive.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I almost forgot 2 write this, I wonder what will happen if I didn't . . .  
  
( OMG!!!!!!!! KAIBA & T?A !!!! Finally, they told their hidden feelings. However, what will the guys think, especially Yugi??????? Will he be totally crushed????? What will the company think of this newfound relationship?????? You will only find out if you continue to read!!!! Tanx for all the reviews. R&R Please!) 


	9. Reactions, Again

(Helloo, im back! As u ppl wanted, this chappy will be about da guys and their reaction [and yes, Yugi] well I hope u will like it! R&R!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, I never did, and I never will  
  
Téa is walking home from Kaiba's mansion, 'I wonder if the guys were worried about me . . .  
  
uh-oh, they aren't going to like my reason for being gone for a whole day without saying  
  
anything, I wonder how mad they are going to be this time, just thinking about it makes me  
  
feel horrible, well, there is a chance that they won't be as mad at me as the time they found  
  
out I was going to get the job at Kaiba Corp., wait a minute, they were upset at me for getting  
  
a job at his place, of course they will be even madder when they find out I've been dating him,  
  
I can't believe it, choosing between my love and my best friends, well there is a little chance  
  
that they won't be so mad, I guess the only way to find out is to tell them . . . I'll meet up with  
  
them, I'll call them first'  
  
"Hello? This is Téa, hi, umm Joey can you meet me and the guys at the game shop now?"  
  
"Hey Téa, sure, I'll be right there"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hi Tristan, it's me Téa, can you meet me and the guys at the game shop now?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Yugi, it's--"  
  
"Téa? Is it you? Where have you been? We were so worried about you!"  
  
"I'm sorry for getting you all worried, the guys and I are coming over to the game shop, I'll  
  
explain everything there okay?"  
  
"Alright, you're okay right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, bye"  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi runs over to Téa the second he sees her coming around the corner, "Téa! You're here! You  
  
okay? Where were you?"  
  
Joey sees Téa and Yugi waiting outside the game shop, "Hey Téa, where have you been? We  
  
came over your house yesterday and no one was home."  
  
"I'll explain to you guys as soon as Tristan gets here."  
  
As she finished her sentence, Tristan came around the corner, "Hey Téa, where have you  
  
been?"  
  
"Okay, guys, please don't get mad at me no matter what I say, you are my best friends in the  
  
world and I don't want to lose you. Please don't."  
  
"Joey, Tristan, and I aren't going to get that mad at you, you mean a lot to us too right guys?"  
  
Joey steps up, "Yeah, we aren't going to get mad at you that easily."  
  
"Thanks you guys, but this is different, you already got mad at me for this twice before . . ."  
  
Tristan tries to make this easier for her, "Don't worry, no matter what, we won't get mad at  
  
you so much that we will never speak to you again. That never happened before and I doubt  
  
that will happen when you tell us your news, so go on."  
  
"Alright, yesterday, I went to a ball in KaibaCorp. . . . with Kaiba."  
  
All of the guys had their jaw dropped, Joey was the first to snap back, "Nothing happened  
  
between you and the snot right? Right? Please tell me I'm right."  
  
Téa just continued, "The driver made a mistake and he forgot to drop me off, by that time, it  
  
was raining really hard so I decided to stay . . . stay over at Kiaba's mansion."  
  
Joey burst out again, "Oh no, oh no, nothing happened right? Tell me nothing happened."  
  
"I-I'm sorry"  
  
Tristan came back to Earth, "Well, just tell us what did happen."  
  
"Now, that's just none of your business, and if you're wondering, nothing big"  
  
Joey starts to heat up, "You, you like that creep?"  
  
Téa's eyes start forming tears, "Don't call him that and you promised not to get mad at me."  
  
"So you do like him . . ."  
  
"Yes I do, we are still going out, can you please except that?"  
  
"I don't think so . . .what do you see in that sleeze-ball anyways?"  
  
"Don't call him that! You will never understand and you will never see what a great guy he  
  
is!"'Oh no!, I'm yelling at Joey, one of my best friends . . . what's happening to me?'  
  
Tears start streaming down from her hurt blue eyes to her cheeks. Joey sees how much she is  
  
hurting so he tries to calm down, "Yugi, say something, you haven't said anything since she  
  
said the news"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Uh, Earth to Yugi . . ."  
  
He looks up for a while, "Huh?" and he turns back to the ground and keeps staring.  
  
"Okay, . . ., I'll get back to you, Tristan, what do you think?"  
  
"I'm not sure what I think, she loves him, but we hate him, anyways, I promised not to be mad,  
  
and someone's breaking their promise."  
  
"Fine, give us some time to think over it, then we will come back to you"  
  
Téa is still crying, "Please, I'm sorry for yelling now please, please, don't get mad at me."  
  
Joey looks at her hurt face, "I'll think about it, come on guys."  
  
Joey and Tristan walk in silence while Yugi drags himself behind them.  
  
Téa watches them walk away with pain in her heart, 'I'm sorry guys, please.'  
  
She turns around and walks toward Kaiba's mansion. She the door was opened by Kaiba himself.  
  
"Téa, what happened, have you been crying?"  
  
"I'll explain everything, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They sat together on a couch in the living room and Téa told him everything that just happened.  
  
When she finished talking, Kaiba was very silent, like he was thinking, "I don't want to lose you  
  
Téa I knew you were special when I first met you, but I don't want you to be sad and I don't want  
  
you to lose your friends."  
  
"Same here."  
  
They just sat in silence together when suddenly, the light went out.  
  
Kaiba took her hand, "it must be a power shortage, I'll get the fireplace started, you just wait  
  
here."  
  
They just sat thinking about their problems in front of the fireplace in silence, they were both just  
  
so scared to lose each other.  
  
(Well, another chappy done [my longest one!!], What do you think? R&R! Well, Téa and Seto r sad, Joey angry, Tristan is.calm and Yugi is depressed, I'm sooo evil =Þ, well bye for now!don't forget to R&R!) 


	10. Thunder And The Beginnings Of A New Dang...

( Tanx for all the reviews. Keep R&R. Hope u like this chapter. )  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Unless, I get a job and...... * you get the picture*  
  
Téa and Kaiba were still lost in their own thoughts.  
  
  
  
Hmmmmm... Obviously, Téa cares for her friends a lot. I better not lose her because of this .  
  
Suddenly, two Kaiba's were on each of his shoulders. One was pure and innocent. It was the one  
  
that showed his true soul. His name was Seto. The other one was Kaiba. It showed his darkest  
  
moments, when he was all alone and no one cared for him.  
  
" Sorry, but you're gonna lose her."  
  
" No, you aren't. Just listen deep inside you're heart."  
  
" Give me a break, that is loser talk."  
  
" Trust me and trust inside your heart."  
  
" Kaiba, no one gives a care about you, she is only toying with you. "  
  
" Seto Kaiba, relax. Téa wouldn't go through that much trouble if it weren't for you. Listen  
  
Seto.... listen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Abruptly, there was a huge crash of thunder and both Kaibas disappeared. Instead, Téa was  
  
holding on to his arm. The thunder scared her ever since she was a little girl.  
  
" Don't worry, the thunder won't harm you. " Kaiba smirked.  
  
" Huh. Oh, I know. " Téa turned red with embarrassment. Still, she clutched his arm.  
  
The thunder came crashing again, only louder.  
  
Téa let out a small gasp and hugged Kaiba tightly.  
  
" I.. can't breathe" Kaiba pretended to choke.  
  
" Ha, ha, very funny Seto." Téa whacked him gently on his shoulder.  
  
" The thunder is nothing to worry about. "  
  
Kaiba wrapped his arms around Téa.  
  
There was a small crackle of thunder but Téa wasn't afraid anymore.  
  
" I'm okay now."  
  
" Oh, really"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
Kaiba kissed to Téa.  
  
After a few minutes, the thunder went away.  
  
Kaiba and Téa slowly drifted off to sleep and forgot about their problems for a little while.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
A sparkle of light creeped into Téa's eyes.  
  
" Huh"  
  
The electricity was back on. She peered around and saw Kaiba lying next to her.  
  
She gently woke him up.  
  
" Seto"  
  
" Hmmm...."  
  
" Seto, we are going to be late for work."  
  
Kaiba jerked up and began to rush into everything. Work, Kaiba, how can you forget about work?  
  
The thing that you're obsessed with?!?!  
  
Téa quickly got up, ate breakfast and changed into her uniform.  
  
She peered at her watch. It was 8:20. Work would start at 8:30. The bus ride takes at least  
  
twenty minutes. What a great way to make an impression. You only worked there for a week and  
  
you're late. Great going, Téa.  
  
Téa sat on a chair with a forlorn expression on her face.  
  
Kaiba walked in, all dressed up.  
  
" What are you doing? We have to go to work. "  
  
Téa looked up at Kaiba.  
  
" It's too late. I'll never make it there on time. "  
  
Kaiba sat next to Téa.  
  
" What are you talking about? I'll have my limo driver pick us up."  
  
Téa made a slight smile.  
  
" Oh yeah, ummmmmm... you'll have to work at my office for today. There are files to put into  
  
the computer."  
  
" Sure"  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Kaiba opened his front door. There was a limo standing outside.  
  
Téa started to go into the limo. The driver yelled from the outside.  
  
" Hey! You aren't Seto Kaiba."  
  
" Uh , well, you see..." Sweat dripped on the back of Téa's neck.  
  
" It's okay, she's with me."  
  
" A thousand pardons" The limo driver bowed.  
  
Téa and Kaiba went into the limo and finally arrived at KaibaCorp.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they were walking hand in hand, an employee was watching them.  
  
Peter the janitor was watching Kaiba's every move ever since Kaiba tricked him into taking the  
  
job for life. So far he had done nothing wrong, but Kaiba with an employee! This was going to be  
  
rich!!! " I hate him soooooooo much. However he will learn to pay for my suffering. Oh enjoy  
  
yourself now, Kaiba. I promise your success won't last. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA "  
  
The paranoid janitor began to think evil thoughts. " I wonder what the company will say,  
  
furthermore, the PUBLIC!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
( OMG! The time has come. Will Peter destroy Kaiba's life's work??? How will the company react to Kaiba's relationship????? Will Kaiba be forced to go to extreme measures???? Will Téa's friends ever forgive her????? So many questions are to be answered but, only if you continue to read!!! Please keep R&R. Luv ya!!!!!!!! ) 


	11. Threats

Hey !! Tanx to all da reviewers, sowwie to Star Moon. . . hope u like this chap!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me  
  
Téa and Kaiba walked into the elevator together and Té was about to get off at her floor when  
  
Kaiba grabbed her arm, "Kaiba, what are you doing?"  
  
"Forget about your usual assignments, I need you to put some files into my computer today."  
  
"Umm, okay." she said smiling.  
  
They both entered his office and they got to work. Suddenly, the door burst open and there  
  
was Peter, he walked in without saying a word, all he had was an evil smirk on his face. He  
  
started trashing the room, ripping papers, throwing things with Téa and Kaiba staring with  
  
confusion. Kiaba stood up, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just . . . stuff."  
  
"Stop it or I will call security."  
  
"Really?? Well, I think you won't."  
  
"I think I will."  
  
"Kaiba, Kiaba, Kiaba, I have waited for this moment for ten years. The day I will finally get my  
  
revenge on you for ruining my life."  
  
*Backflash*  
  
Peter had just applied for a job at KaibaCorp., he is very excited and really wanted a job in  
  
office, it would help him with his money problems.  
  
Kaiba comes out of his office, "Mr. Peter, come in for a minute."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kaiba hands him a piece of paper, "Sign it and you will get a job at KaibaCorp.."  
  
"Really? Thank you so much." He signs the piece of paper without hesitation and without  
  
reading it.  
  
"Alright then, welcome to KaibaCorp., the closet is on the second floor, you may start your job  
  
now."  
  
"Closet? Don't you mean cubicle?"  
  
"No, I did mean closet."  
  
"Umm, I hope you don't mind me asking but, what is my job?"  
  
"You are the much needed janitor of KaibaCorp."  
  
"W-What? But I applied for an office job here."  
  
"But you signed the contract for a lifetime job as a janitor at KaibaCorp. You just did that  
  
now."Kaiba said in a calm, cool tone.  
  
"Y-You tricked me into signing it!"  
  
"But you did sign it. You may start your job now."  
  
*End*  
  
Peter continued to talk, "You destroyed my dream that day, all I could do was spill coffee on  
  
you, but now, I can do much more, you will pay!"  
  
Kiaba stayed calm, "And how will you make me do that?"  
  
"Guess what? I found out your little secret." He said looking at Téa.  
  
"And what secret would that be?"  
  
"I know it all, you and that little girl are a couple!! And I have the proof! And guess what I'm  
  
going to do." Peter said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
" . . ." Kaiba was speechless.  
  
"Yes, I will release this to the public, Yes the public!!" bursting out with laughter.  
  
"No, don't."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't do it, all I ask is from you to get rid of that contract."  
  
"Fine, consider it done."  
  
"No! I want to see that actual contract go through the paper shredder!"  
  
"Fine."Kaiba glanced at Téa which was standing up looking scared, angry, and helpless at the  
  
same time. Then he went to a file cabinet, unlocked it and took out the contract. Then he  
  
shred it up by putting it into the machine.  
  
"Now get lost, Peter."  
  
"No, I think I'll stick around . . .", he started trashing the room even more.  
  
"What do you want now!" "Well, getting rid of the contract was satisfying, but it didn't hurt you, and that's what I want  
  
to do, so I'll hit you where it hurts most!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will tell the world about her if you don't do exactly what I say."  
  
"What do you want now??!!", Kaiba was getting worried now.  
  
"I want you to fire her!" he said pointing at Téa.  
  
Kaiba just stood there glancing at Peter, then Téa again and again. He didn't say a word but he  
  
was tearing himself up inside, 'This can't be happening.'  
  
(oOoO, what will Kaiba do? Fire Téa? Or will he let the public rip their relationship? But Téa needs the job? Will she be mad at him? Uh-oh =Þ Please R&R !!) 


	12. The Decision

( Tanx for all the reviews. Hope you like this chappie! I added a little something for KuwaiGirl and all Bakura luvers. Keep R&R)  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It would be cool to borrow Kaiba for deleting viruses.......and ....... Oh, I'll stop bothering everyone and begin the chapter!  
  
  
  
The tension seemed to grow and grow every second. What will I do? What can I do? There's  
  
only so little. Every second the agony worsens. Kaiba, give me a break. You can delete data-  
  
eating viruses, control a multi-million corporation, become the World Champion Of Duel  
  
Monsters, but you can't save the people you love. Wait a second, love. That's what I feel and am  
  
in. I have to remember what's in my heart, something that I haven't done for a long time. If that  
  
Peter guy thinks he can wreck my life, he's wrong. How dare he make a threat to me, Téa, the  
  
company, and my reputation! I'll be pawn in this chess game, but soon I'll checkmate and win  
  
this game once and for all. I'll make him see why no one messes with Seto Kaiba.  
  
  
  
" Peter, can you leave us alone for a second?"  
  
" Be quick, I'll have new propositions and new ways to make you suffer." Peter threw back his  
  
head and laughed.  
  
He slammed the door behind him as he went out.  
  
  
  
" Téa, I can't fire you, but I can't let Peter destroy my company and everything that I ever worked  
  
for. " Kaiba lowered his head , he had no idea what to do.  
  
" I know, it's a constant battle with your heart and your mind. " Tears swelled up in her eyes. She  
  
thought for a moment. " You know what, let me go. Let me go, Seto. I'll do more harm than good."  
  
Kaiba closed his fist and put it on his desk. " No. Téa, you can't let him run our lives. "  
  
Téa looked up into his eyes. " Please, think for the company's sake."  
  
" It'll be difficult to find another job. Going through that process again will be a real pain. "  
  
" Kaiba, please don't make this harder than it already is."  
  
Téa began to walk out the door with tears streaming down her cheeks. Just as she was a second  
  
from leaving, something held her back. She turned to see what was holding her. Kaiba was in the  
  
middle of the doorway holding her hand.  
  
  
  
" Téa, I... I.... I love you!" Kaiba at once felt whole.  
  
Téa froze and quickly remembered all the events that she shared with him. She remembered the  
  
acquired position when she first applied for the job, deleting his virus, going with him to the 2002  
  
Annual Ball and when she first admitted that she liked him. Each passed by in a second, but,  
  
now she a new one to add to the list. She realized that she felt the exact same way.  
  
" Seto, I love you too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba held her close, as if she was a very fine piece of jewelry, gentle to the touch. He put his  
  
hand to her face, brushed away her brown hair from her teary face, and kissed her passionately.  
  
  
  
Téa held him close also. She didn't want to leave but it was for the best. She stopped crying.  
  
They both looked into each other's eyes and there they stood for ten minutes, each drowned in  
  
each others' eyes.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Téa snapped out of his trance.  
  
" Seto, please"  
  
Kaiba finally let go of her hand, but didn't stop looking at her.  
  
Téa slowly went out the door.  
  
" Bye Seto"  
  
" Bye Téa"  
  
Kaiba was left with his own thoughts. It's only temporary Kaiba, It's only temporary.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Téa went to a near by coffee shop. Hmm..... Maybe this can improve my day?  
  
" Hello-my-name-is-Bakura-how-may-I-help-you????"  
  
" Huh, Bakura?"  
  
" Téa?????"  
  
" This is your part-time job that you keep telling everyone about? I thought it was in a office,  
  
remember?" Téa joked.  
  
Bakura grinned sheepishly. " Uh well, you see...."  
  
" It's okay, I won't tell anyone."  
  
" Thanks. I couldn't live with myself if people at school found out. They'd probably call me Burger  
  
Bakura. "  
  
" Burger Bakura. That does have a nice ring to it." Téa grinned.  
  
" I don't get something though, don't you have to be eighteen to get this job?"  
  
" Shh. You.. uh..see, the manager thinks I'm already an adult."  
  
" It's okay, I guess I'll keep that secret too."  
  
" Thanks. You're a good a friend Téa."  
  
" Thanks. I think the job isn't worth it. I sorta got fired for that reason."  
  
" I'll take that into mind, but you wanna talk at a table." Bakura showed the way.  
  
  
  
Bakura and Téa sat and talked about nothing of real significance. However, there was an  
  
unknown catch. Both Téa and Bakura were new, so, they didn't know that each table had a  
  
name. Some tables were called " Birthday Parties" or " Family Dinner". The one they were sitting  
  
at was called "Couples Only".  
  
Just as they finished talking, Kaiba walked into the store. Hmmmm........ What? Téa  
  
and Bakura are sitting together in THAT SECTION! I better find what all of this about.  
  
  
  
( UH-OH BAKURA'S IN TROUBLE UH-OH. Just Kidding. What will be Kaiba's response??? What new threats will Peter make?? Will Peter ever tell the public?? What will happen to poor Bakura???? Sooo many questions!!!!!! There is only one way to find out, that is to keep reading!!!!!!!! Keep R&R!!!!!!! C U Soon & Luv Ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ) 


	13. Publicity problems and worries

Hihi, tings r getting worse and worse for kaiba, hehe, I luv all u reviewers ^_^ !!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and I'm not gonna trick dem into signing a contract lyke Kiaba HEHE  
  
  
  
Bakura and Téa are just sitting and talking about their problems not knowing that a very  
  
jealous Kaiba is standing and glaring daggers at them. He decides to go over to them and show  
  
Bakura that Téa still belongs to Seto Kaiba and no one else.  
  
((AN: Just like Bakura is wit Kawaii Aquarius Girl ^_^))  
  
Kaiba goes over to Téa and wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek, then  
  
looking at Bakura with a face that says, "She's mine so back off." She kisses him  
  
back and continues her conversation with Bakura.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba is still glaring at Bakura from time to time and Bakura notices and  
  
sweatdrops. With the conversation still going on, Kaiba pretends that he dosen't mind sitting at  
  
a couple's table with his girlfriend and another guy.  
  
Bakura's break ends and he leaves, then it becomes Kaiba and Téa sitting at a couple's  
  
table at a PUBLIC PLACE???, Kaiba notices this and quickly tells Téa, they are about to leave  
  
when a man runs up to them shouting, "IT'S TRUE, IT'S TRUE!!"  
  
Téa looks at him in confusion, "What's true?"  
  
"YOU REALLY ARE A COUPLE!! I JUST SAW IT IN THE NEWS AND THEN I SEE YOU SITTING IN A  
  
COUPLE'S ONLY TABLE!! AT FIRST I THOUGHT THAT THE NEWS PEOPLE LIE, NOW IT'S TRUE!!"  
  
Kaiba starts getting alarmed and hold's the guy by his collar, "Who did you see was saying  
  
this?"  
  
"Don't hurt me! It was some old bloke."  
  
"That must be Peter, Téa, I have some business to take care of I'll see you later."  
  
Téa is worried as she watches him march out the door, 'It's my fault, it's all my fault, the  
  
company will be ruined because of me.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaiba turns the corner and sees a million news reporters crowded around the entrance of the building shouting questions.  
  
'Crap, that ass told everyone. I can't go there.'  
  
He decides to sneak into the back entrance and not be seen. He goes into the back door and  
  
sees Peter with a huge grin clearing out his closet. Kaiba runs in front of the closet with a very  
  
angry face on, Peter just smiles evilly at him and signals for him to move out of the way.  
  
Instead, Kaiba picks up a bucket filled with black water that hasn't been changed for years  
  
and dumps it on Peter, this time, Kaiba is the one with the evil smile, Peter turnes red with  
  
anger and picks up a mop and swings it at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba grabs the mop just in time and is about to shove it in Peter's stomach when he realizes  
  
that KaibaCorp. is practically made with glass.  
  
The news reporters were having a field day recording the fight.  
  
Kaiba quickly drops the mop and starts fixing Peter's collar.  
  
This didn't work at all and by now the news people were just staring and waiting for them to  
  
make a move. Even the workers stopped working and just stared at the wet old guy and the  
  
mad teenager. Kaiba yells "Everyone gets the day off!"  
  
In a second, people run for the door leaving nothing but a bunch of papers flying before them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Téa is now near the front of KaibaCorp. 'Well, this is going to be the last time I come here, I  
  
am only coming here to get my stuff, not to talk to Kaiba, no Kaiba.'  
  
Suddenly a crowd of people rush out the door screaming something about being free. Téa goes  
  
into the middle of the mad rushing people and makes her way into the lobby. She sees flashe of  
  
light from cameras. No one is in the lobby at all. There is some black water on the floor and  
  
papers. 'I wonder what happened here. Oh well, better go the my place.'  
  
She is heading up the stairs when she sees Kaiba in the middle of the steps curled up and not  
  
moving. "Kaiba? Kaiba?"  
  
"Leave me alone, no more raises, your fired."  
  
"Umm, I don't work her anymore remember?"  
  
"T-Téa?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Now tell me what happened here."  
  
Kaiba told Téa everything and she got really sad for hearing all the things she caused.  
  
"Umm, I have to get my stuff out of here, you gonna be alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She gets all her stuff and goes back to the stairs, he's still there.  
  
"Um, need help getting up?" Téa joked.  
  
"No. I can do it myself", Kaiba said coldly.  
  
"Lets go and talk about this stuff over the phone okay? The reporters must be gone by now."  
  
They walked together to the door and Kaiba tried to push it open, it didnt work. He kept trying  
  
and it still didn't work. Téa tried and it still didn't work.  
  
"Oh, no, we're going to be stuck like this until tomorrow, wait, we can call for help!"  
  
"As if we don't have enough publicity??"  
  
"Oh, right. Well, the good part about it is that we get to spend a whole day together without  
  
anyone bothering us."  
  
"You're right, Téa." Kaiba smiling.  
  
YAY! Another chapter done!! If you liked it, please review, if you didn't, don't do anything. Anyways, uh-oh, what if Téa's parents saw the news report?? How 'bout Yugi? ^_^ don't forget him! Well, please keep R&R!! Byez and kisses! 


	14. Freedom, But Not Quite

( Tanx for all the reviews. And I am soooo sooooo sowwie for making u wait . . .the suspense is building and the actions are rising. Hope you like this chappie! )  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH. I never will. Although.... maybe.... Oh I'll just begin the  
  
story!  
  
  
  
" Oh-no, we're actually stuck in here!" Téa sounded alarmed. Téa heard almost every possibility  
  
of getting out walk swiftly away.  
  
Okay, Téa, don't panic. Relax, Téa, relax, you will get out of here.  
  
I have to get out of here!  
  
Wait a second, Kaiba. Téa, you're not here alone.  
  
I wonder how he feels with all of this. This effected him too you know.  
  
Oh, great. You have been wondering how to get out meanwhile you should have gone to Kaiba.  
  
You can work together and just look at him.  
  
He looks as if he's in pieces.  
  
Téa began to drift into her thoughts about Kaiba, while Kaiba had thoughts of his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
That stupid, idiot, retard, old buffoon-.  
  
How dare he?  
  
Who does he think he is?  
  
I 'll deal with him later, now I have to find a way out.  
  
Hmmmmm..... I know there is a virus system to unlock switches somewhere.  
  
Oh here it is.  
  
Now, what was it? Was it the yellow wire with the white or the yellow with red?  
  
Kaiba, wait a second, you're not alone, right?  
  
Téa is right there.  
  
She probably needs you right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Téa, are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm just a bit shaken up with the building closing and trapping us inside. "  
  
" Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. "  
  
" I hope so."  
  
Kaiba noticed goosebumps on Téa's arms.  
  
" Are you cold?"  
  
" Um a little, but it's okay."  
  
Here take this.  
  
Kaiba took of his blue overcoat and put it on Téa's shoulders.  
  
" Seto, you didn't have to."  
  
" Actually, I did"  
  
Kaiba held Téa closely and kissed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Seto, are you okay with Peter and everything."  
  
Kaiba looked down at the ground with burning fury.  
  
" How dare he?"  
  
Téa touched his face with her hand.  
  
" Seto, sometimes things don't always work out the way you want them to, but there is always  
  
room to reverse the situation and set things right. "  
  
Kaiba raised a finger to his chin as if in thought.  
  
" Hmm.. Téa Gardener, a psychiatrist. It has a nice ring to it."  
  
" Yeah, right. How about Seto Kaiba working for Joey Wheeler? " Téa joked.  
  
" Hey, that's not funny." Kaiba smirked.  
  
" Just Kidding " Téa grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Isn't there a way to get out? " Téa looked with concern.  
  
" Hmmm.. Well... There is but requires a lot of publicity."  
  
" Oh" Téa lowered her head.  
  
Kaiba realized how Téa felt. " Hey, you know what? I'll take that risk. "  
  
" Seto, no. We'll just find another one. "  
  
" No, really. It's okay."  
  
" Okay, well.. Let's find a way out. " Téa began to search around.  
  
  
  
Kaiba began walking around the Virus System.  
  
" There is a virus system that may unlock the switches and allow us to go downstairs, but, then  
  
there is an issue how to get out. " Kaiba bent down and looked at the wires.  
  
" A virus system, huh. There is a yellow wire with a white wire or the yellow with the red. Since  
  
the yellow wire has negatively charged particles with the white wire that has three-fourth of  
  
negatively charged particles, the outcome will be negative. However, the yellow wire that has  
  
negatively charged particles with the red wire that has positively charged particles will create  
  
positive charge. I think that's about it!"  
  
Kaiba is standing with his mouth wide open. " How.....how did you know all of that?"  
  
" I....um.. read a book about electricity." Téa blushed.  
  
Kaiba is still looking at her strangely.  
  
" What? It was light reading."  
  
" Ok-a-ay. That's pretty impressive."  
  
" Thanks"  
  
  
  
" Ummmm.. Let's activate the wires."  
  
Téa looked puzzled. " Don't we need a third wire to fuse them together?"  
  
" No, we can use a penny. It's a pretty good conductor. It looks like your not the only one who  
  
knows about electricity." Kaiba smirked.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" Hooray, it worked"  
  
An elevator came down and they went in. It was sound activated.  
  
" Seto Kaiba, First Floor" Kaiba responded into the elevator.  
  
After a few seconds the elevator stopped.  
  
Téa started to panic. She hated small places.  
  
" What's happening??? Why has the elevator stopped?"  
  
Kaiba held her by her shoulders.  
  
" Relax. It's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen."  
  
Téa still continued to panic.  
  
Kaiba tried to calm her down.  
  
" Look, close your eyes and take a deep breath. Imagine you're at the beach. There is a cool  
  
breeze across the air. The sun is shining and the water is just perfect. "  
  
Téa finally began to relax.  
  
Just as she calmed herself down, the elevator started running.  
  
It stopped on the first floor.  
  
Kaiba quickly came out and began to search for a way out. Suddenly he remembered Peter. He  
  
began to get really pissed.  
  
" After everything.. everything, and still he told. How dare he????" Kaiba was in burning fury.  
  
" Kaiba calm down!" Téa tried to soothe him with a gentle voice.  
  
However, Kaiba was in another world.  
  
Téa knew she had to do something before Kaiba became really mad.  
  
" I.. HATE-" Kaiba was cut off by Téa's kiss.  
  
" I don't want to see you get hurt." Téa gently put her hand to his face.  
  
Suddenly that kiss cleared Kaiba's mind.  
  
" I know, I shouldn't have acted out of control. "  
  
" It's okay." Téa knew how he felt.  
  
" You're right. I won't kill Peter. I'll just do some serious internal damage."  
  
" Seto"  
  
After looking at Téa's concerned face he added " Just Kidding!"  
  
  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
" Yeah"  
  
Kaiba pulled an emergency switch from the corner of the room.  
  
" Hmmmm.. Another one of the many secrets of KaibaCorp?" Téa grinned.  
  
" It's a little something that may help you get in a tight spot. " Kaiba smiled.  
  
The door opened and they began to walk out.  
  
" WHAT THE -"  
  
News reporters surrounded them.  
  
" Hey, isn't that Seto Kaiba." The first reporter went up to meet him.  
  
" There is that Téa girl, wearing Kaiba's overcoat!!!( Remember that in the beginning???) This is  
  
going to be one good story. 'The Man Behind The Coat' " The second one ran up to meet Téa.  
  
Téa and Kaiba stared speechless at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
( So Kaiba and Téa are finally free. Yeah, right!!!! How will the stories affect Kaiba and Téa combined??? Will this effect KaibaCorp????? What about the guys????? What about Peter???? Will Kaiba let him get away with this????? You will only find out if you continue to read!!!!!!!! So many answers will be revealed!!!! Tanx once again for the R&R. Keep on R&R. Luv ya!!!!!!!!) 


	15. Sweet Revenge

Heloo I'm baaack!! HI Seto's Angel , did u get my e-mail? Sorry for making u ppl wait again, damn school . . .anyways, im not gonna make u wait longer . . .so here's the chapter . . .  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also don't own Homer Simpson. . .  
  
Okay . . .so here's the chap:  
  
Téa looked nervously at the crowd staring at them, "Umm, I gotta go home." She tried not to move her  
  
mouth while talking or the press will start shoving them microphones to listen in. She tried not to look at  
  
the crowd while she slipped off the coat and handed it to Kaiba which was pink in the face and looked  
  
very angry.  
  
Kiaba and Téa went their separate ways and tried not to look at the reporters at all when  
  
walking away.  
  
'Gee, Seto sure seemed mad, I hope he's not going to do anything rash . . . yet again anything he does  
  
to Peter he deserved.'  
  
'That old bloke had his chance to leave me alone but he didn't, now he will regret that he ever crossed  
  
Seto Kaiba and Téa', Kaiba continued walking back to his mansion while thinking of the perfect way to  
  
get back at Peter and muttering curses under his breath.  
  
When he came home, Mokuba greeted him with a big squeeze and went off to play video games.  
  
'It's a good thing Mokuba doesn't watch the news'  
  
Kaiba went into his room and locked it behind him. 'Now for some serious and personal hacking . . .'  
  
In 10 minutes, Kaiba hacked into the file that held Peter's resume.  
  
'Since the guy has no job now, he must be looking for one . . .'  
  
'Hmmm, this guy has a pretty good resume . . . but I can fix that.' An evil grin fixed itself onto his  
  
face.  
  
'Let's see, graduated high school with a full scholarship . . . graduated college with a degree in lots of  
  
things . . . worked in a nuclear power plant . . . a doctor for a week-left because he was in search of an  
  
office job. WOW this guy has such a good resume, too bad this isn't going to stay for long . . .' With that,  
  
Kaiba started typing things and deleting things.  
  
Peter was well dressed and was ready for his interview at CompuCorp., the rival company of KaibaCorp.  
  
He sat down in the waiting room, 'This time nobody's going to stop me from getting the job of my  
  
dreams, I'm almost famous because everyone's seen me on the news talking about Kaiba, good thing  
  
he's out of the way now. With my great resume and my new suit, nobody will stand a chance against me.  
  
And there is nobody standing in my way.'  
  
"Mr. Peter, you're up next."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Peter sits down in front of the desk, "There is no need for this interview I know that I got the job already,  
  
just look up my resume online, you'll see."  
  
"Alright Mr. Peter, if you are so sure of yourself, I'll just go take a look." The interviewer opened up his  
  
laptop and started it, he turned it so that only he himself could see it.  
  
Peter was very anxious to hear all the compliments he was about to get.  
  
The interviewer got an extremely shocked look on his face, "Wow, I never knew that one man can do so  
  
many things, Charlie, get in here quick!"  
  
A man in a grey suit comes in, "What is it sir?"  
  
"Look at this resume."  
  
"How does he do that?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
Peter was so excited to hear them, "Impressed? So when do I start my job?"  
  
"Job? nobody said you got a job here. Charlie, you can leave now."  
  
"What do you mean, I didn't get the job?" Peter stood up.  
  
"Sir, if you do not restrain yourself I will call security."  
  
"No, I have to get the job, I HAVE TO!!" Peter started yelling in frustration.  
  
"I'll call security!!"  
  
"No, let me see the resume." Peter turned the laptop so that he can see it. His eyes widened with rage.  
  
It said: Highschool Dropout  
  
Never went to College  
  
Somehow snuck into a hospital, pretended to be a surgeon for 1 day, killed 5 people  
  
Won a job at the Nuclear Power Plant (won a raffle game) - caused 3 meltdowns in one day -  
  
fired on the same day  
  
Sent to the insane asylum - escaped after one month  
  
Found in a dumpster - ran away from police custody, whereabouts unknown  
  
Bestest Friend in the world: Seto . . .  
  
"That bastard Kaiba!!"  
  
"Security!! Take him away."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave myself I'll find another job."  
  
And with that he left, soon, he searched the whole town for a job (Just like Téa) and got nothing.  
  
'Well, this is the last place I'd want to go to, but I've got no choice.'  
  
He stepped into the tall building and took the elevator to the boss's office.  
  
When he went in, the CEO was sitting on his desk (he still had the evil smirk on his face).  
  
Peter was just standing there in front of his worst enemy glaring, glaring . . .  
  
Kaiba savoring this moment smirking, smirking . . .  
  
  
  
(TEEHEE How'd u like it?? Tell me in your reviews!! What will happen to the desperate poor old guy . . . It's sad, O well, Don't forget to review!! ^_^ BYEZZ!!) =Þ 


	16. Confrontation and a Plan

( Tanx for all the reviews. This chappie is all about confrontation and practically every time Peter  
  
talks, he gets interrupted! ^ - ^ Hope u like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GH-OH. The chance in that ever happening is slim to nil!!!  
  
  
  
Kaiba and Peter stared into each other's eyes. It seemed forever until one made a move.  
  
Finally, Peter spoke up.  
  
" How - how - how - did you - "  
  
" Did what? Oh yeah. It was quite simple really. How was the résumé? I hope you got the job."  
  
" You sick -"  
  
" Now, now, I know you didn't come here for petty threats. "  
  
" Forget what I came here for !!!!" Peter was in fury. " Do you have any-"  
  
" Any what? Any idea, actually I do. Let's see. " Kaiba stated to count on his fingers. " I kept you  
  
as a janitor for about a decade, almost killed you, and I ruined your pathetic life!!! " Kaiba  
  
smirked.  
  
" I really, really, really, -"  
  
" What do you want? I am a man with many ordeals. I don't have time for people like you."  
  
However, this time Peter didn't try to snap back.  
  
" Actually, I came to say that I'm sorry." Peter bent down his head.  
  
Kaiba was in shock and disappointed. " SORRY? Oh Peter, I expected much more for you. Did I \  
  
cross the line when I wrote that you caused about five nuclear meltdowns." Kaiba chuckled.  
  
" Stop it. Just stop it!!! My life is ruined, Seto Kaiba. I am a man with nothing more to lose. I am at  
  
the mercy of your feet."  
  
Kaiba realized how desperate the old man was but he still wasn't done.  
  
" You ruined my life!!!!! There was only on person besides my family that mattered to me. You  
  
made me fire her! That doesn't mean anything to you though right?"  
  
" If you listen to me, you can get back the love of your life and get rid of those reporters."  
  
" You have two minutes before I call security. I 'm listening. "  
  
" My plan is simple and quick. I'll gather the reporters and tell them that I was just upset with you  
  
and that nothing is going on. I'll say that all the coincidences were just there at the wrong time in  
  
the wrong place. I know someone who works at the New York Times."  
  
" How long will this take place?"  
  
" About a week. However, I need your technology in order to delete the information the reporters  
  
have. "  
  
" What's the catch?"  
  
Peter rubbed his chin. " I need you to get me a well paid job. You do this and I'll walk out of your  
  
life and never turn back."  
  
" It can't be that simple."  
  
" Oh yes, it is."  
  
Kaiba thought about how he couldn't trust Peter. Then he remembered Téa and that there was a  
  
chance that all might be well if he followed as planned.  
  
" Fine, I'll follow your plan. Just remember your share of the deal."  
  
Peter held his hand out.  
  
At first, Kaiba looked as if it was vile but he shook it.  
  
" Hey, don't trip over the cordless phone."  
  
" How can you it's - . Hey don't tempt me. "  
  
" Lighten up."  
  
Kaiba and Peter walked out of the building together, each in their own thoughts.  
  
I can't believe I have to team up with Kaiba, the rich boy. I really need a job. I'll just hold my  
  
bargain up.  
  
Did you hear that Téa? Soon everything will be all right. I just hope Peter holds his end of the  
  
bargain up.  
  
  
  
( WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS DOUBLE TEAM?????? Will Peter hold up his side of the bargain?????? Will Kaiba ever get what he wants?????? What will happen at school????? How will the guys make their way into this?????? There are so many questions and so many answers that will yet arrive. KEEP R&R. Luv ya!!!) 


	17. Assignments, Friends, & Hidden Love!

( Tanx for all the reviews. Chappie 17 is up!!! Hope u like this chappie. It's all about the guys. )  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH.  
  
  
  
The class bell rang.  
  
" Don't forget your assignments, ladies and gentlemen. Remember, you are a assigned a  
  
partner. You have to over to their house and describe their characteristic or personality.  
  
One page typed."  
  
The teacher's voice faded away as the students opened the envelope to find out who they had  
  
gotten.  
  
Téa opened her small piece of paper. It read Yugi Moto in cursive hand writing.  
  
' Hmmmm.. Yugi. That's great. This report won't take much time, it's pretty easy to write how  
  
nice Yugi is. His personality isn't hidden either, so, it'll probably will take me about a half an hour  
  
to do this.'  
  
At the same time, Yugi opened his paper. As soon as he read it, he blushed. The name was  
  
obviously Téa Gardener.  
  
' Yes!!!!!!! I got Téa. This is so perfect. I'm really good friends with her. Actually, I'm....  
  
Yugi, don't mess your friendship. Besides she's with Kaiba, remember? Yeah, I'll just hide my  
  
feelings and hope she'll notice.'  
  
Yugi gave out a sigh and turned to face Kaiba.  
  
' I wonder who Kaiba got?'  
  
Kiaba finally opened his paper. His eyes almost popped out of his head.  
  
' JOEY WHEELER??????? How in the world did I get stuck with worst person in the entire class,  
  
better yet, in the ENTIRE world. Great, this is just great. I can't even get five words out of my  
  
mouth without fighting the guy, how am I supposed to do this report with a puppydog?'  
  
Kaiba put his head on his desk.  
  
While he just found out who he got, another person did the same.  
  
Joey opened his paper.  
  
' OH MY GOD!!!!!! This can not be happening to me. This can not be happening to me. I got  
  
SETO KAIBA! Out of everyone, how did I get him? This is wonderful, absolutely  
  
WONDERFUL!!!!!! Who am I kidding, this is absolutely horrible!!!'  
  
Joey put his paper in his pocket.  
  
He had just received a first-class migraine.  
  
' I wonder who everyone else got, hopefully they got better than me.'  
  
  
  
" Hi! Kaiba, who did you get? Is it Joey Wheeler?" Téa smiled.  
  
Kaiba saw Téa . His day suddenly had gotten a lot better. " Don't remind me."  
  
" Wait a second. You got Joey?!"  
  
" Yeah. I'm soooooo lucky, right?"  
  
Téa put a strand of hair behind her ear. " Actually, this may be a good time to become friends  
  
with him."  
  
" Téa, there is not a chance in hell that-"  
  
Kaiba was cut off.  
  
" Seto, can you try to be nice, please?"  
  
Kaiba gave in. " Okay, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."  
  
" It's all I ask." Téa flashed a smile and turned to go to her desk.  
  
" By the way, who did you get?"  
  
Téa turned. " I got Yugi. Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
" Yeah, pretty cool." Kaiba mumbled.  
  
' Hmmm.. How come whenever Yugi is around Téa I feel a weird vibe. I don't know what it  
  
exactly is, but, I'll think about it later.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Their conversation got broken up when Joey entered.  
  
" Hey, Téa you won't believe who I got?!"  
  
" Let me guess, is it Kaiba?" Joey slowly dragged his sentence. " Yeah, how did you know? "  
  
" It turns out that Kaiba got you." Téa grinned.  
  
Kaiba and Joey faced each other in horror. Each of the same had similar thoughts.  
  
' This is insane. I have to do something about this. Hmmmmm... Maybe the teachers can  
  
switch partners or something.'  
  
" Uh teacher, I think you gave me the wrong name. " Kaiba waited for the her reply, while Joey  
  
spoke.  
  
" Ditto"  
  
What the teacher did, made matters impossible to get out.  
  
" Actually, I made sure you to gentlemen got each other. It's about time you two buried the  
  
hatchet."  
  
" What? This can't be true! " Joey fumbled with his hair.  
  
' Bury the hatchet??? Bury the hatchet??? I'll bury you if you don't switch partners.' Kaiba was in  
  
fury.  
  
While Kaiba and Joey were trying to switch people. Téa walked over to Yugi.  
  
" Hey Yugi, what's up?"  
  
" Nothing really."  
  
" So, who did you get? "  
  
" Um, I got you Téa."  
  
" Really. What a coincidence. I got you ."  
  
Yugi brightened. "It's kinda like fate."  
  
" Kinda like what?"  
  
" Oh, nothing. " Yugi caught himself before he blushed.  
  
" Joey got Kaiba and Kaiba got Joey."  
  
" Sounds like really bad soap opera."  
  
" Yeah" Téa giggled. " Yugi, ya wanna get the four of us and work on the report at your place?"  
  
" Sure" Even though Yugi was standing right next to Téa, his mind was someplace else. ' Look at  
  
the way she smiles. It stands out like something from enchanted dream.' He soon pulled himself  
  
into reality.  
  
  
  
" Come on teach, would like some Abraham Lincolns?" Joey got out a couple of pennies.  
  
" You idiot, that's not the way you bribe people."  
  
" It's a heck of a lot better than nothin', rich boy!"  
  
The teacher banged her ruler on the desk. " I'm very disappointed in you Joseph."  
  
" It's Joey."  
  
" Whatever, I'm calling your parents right now!"  
  
" Great going"  
  
This time Téa came in.  
  
" Guys. We're going over to Yugi's place okay? " Téa smiled.  
  
" Sure"  
  
" Okay"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
(In Yugi's room)  
  
" Let's start on our projects" Yugi got out a notepad.  
  
" Yeah. It's due soon." Téa got out her notebook.  
  
" Let's see, writing about Kaiba. I'm this selfish rich kid who lives in this fancy mansion. I'm an  
  
idiot who sleeps with three Blue Eyes under my pillow. That's good enough."  
  
" Joey, try to get along."  
  
" Okay, okay. I won't bother poor Kaiba."  
  
" You want to see the real Joey? Let's start with his auto-biography. Since I was five, I went to  
  
puppy school. Everyday I got puppy homework. I also ate dog chow. I'm finally allowed to eat big  
  
things. However, I still wet the bed. Pretty true, huh."  
  
Joey lounged from his chair and punched Kaiba. Kaiba punched him back and a few seconds  
  
later, there was fistfight.  
  
Téa came in the middle. She made both of them sit in different corners. " Don't fight. I don't want  
  
anyone to get hurt."  
  
Both of them stopped fighting for an hour. Their reports were nearly done.  
  
" Téa, what's your moral?"  
  
" I guess that you have to take a risks in life. That way you're dreams might a chance of coming  
  
true."  
  
' Wow. She is so pretty. Yugi, remember you are just friends, just friends......'  
  
" What do you like to do best Joey, eat dog chow?"  
  
That question made another fight. This time, Téa didn't bother to break it up. She realized Yugi  
  
went somewhere.  
  
She went to the porch.  
  
She found Yugi there.  
  
"Yugi"  
  
" Téa, I wasn't expecting you here." His voice gave off a hint of sadness and Téa caught that.  
  
" Yugi what's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing"  
  
" You can tell me."  
  
' I f only you knew Téa, if only you knew.'  
  
" Actually I can't, it's sorta like mind versus heart."  
  
" Is it about a girl?"  
  
Yugi blushed a deep red.  
  
" So it is about a girl. I wonder who you like." Téa sat on the porch. " Actually, I know who you  
  
like and I feel the same way too." Téa kissed him passionately.  
  
At that moment, Yugi woke from his thoughts.  
  
" Yugi?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" I said I wonder who you like. Wanna give a hint."  
  
" Um... I have to go. "  
  
" Yugi, this is your house." Téa smiled.  
  
" Oh, yeah. I meant I have to do stuff and. stuff."  
  
At the same minute Kaiba appeared. He sensed Yugi's feelings. ' I knew something was going  
  
on. Sorry, Yugi but Téa can't be yours. Believe me, I know how it feels but sorry. Téa wasn't  
  
meant to be yours and I hope it stays that way.'  
  
" Kaiba, did you finish your report?"  
  
" Umm.. yeah. Téa, do you want to hangout at my place?"  
  
" Sure. Yugi, we'll finish this tomorrow."  
  
" Okay, bye Téa"  
  
" Bye, Yugi "  
  
Téa went to the other room. " Joey, I'm going."  
  
" C'ya Téa."  
  
A few minutes after they left, Joey noticed Yugi. He finally realized why was staring into space  
  
often. He really  
  
really  
  
really  
  
  
  
( HI! What's Up? This is my longest chappie yet and it's a total cliffhanger. Does Joey really know about Téa?????????? Did Kaiba really finish his report????????? What happens at Kaiba 's mansion??????????????? KEEP R&R!!!!! Luv ya!) 


	18. The End or is it? No, not the end if the...

HEloo!!!! ITs me again . . .IMPORTANT NOTICE 2 U CONFUSED PPL!! I'm sorrie but, there is a misunderstanding, Téa NEVER KISSED YUGI, if u read a little carefully, u will see that it says "At that moment, Yugi woke from his thoughts."Which means, Yugi waz only imagining it!!!Sorrie if I confused any of u!! Well, next chapter is here!!!! It's pretty short (cause of stupid school filled with stupid tests and stupid homework) but hope u lyke it!!if u don't =Þ  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful morning at KaibaCorp., Kiaba rode up to the front door and noticed  
  
something was missing. He walked up the stairs and into his office still wondering what was  
  
missing.  
  
He turned on his computer and realized the crowd of reporters were gone, and with  
  
this thought he jerked upright and immediately started his normal day of hacking, but this time  
  
he was going back to Peter's résumé for a different reason. He started fixing things up again;  
  
now, he was feeling strangely generous and made the résumé even better than before. He  
  
typed things like, outstanding excellence during the one day he worked at the nuclear power  
  
plant and other great things like that. When he was done, he quickly uploaded it to his file.  
  
'I can't wait until Téa sees this. Wait, since your name is cleared, I can hire her again!!'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello, Gardner residence. "  
  
"Hey Téa!! I have some great news!!"  
  
"Oh! Hi Kaiba! How are you? You seem really excited, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm fine, how would you feel if I said that our names were cleared from the press and that you  
  
got the job back?!"  
  
"WOW!SETO, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH, THIS MEANS SOO MUCH TO ME!! How did you ever manage to do that??"  
  
"I had some help . . . you start tomorrow."  
  
"OO, thank you!! I love you!!"  
  
"I love you too, bye."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaiba was now a happy man, but he still had some unfinished business so he called his  
  
secretary and told her to call up Peter.  
  
Peter showed up at Kaiba's office in less than half an hour.  
  
"What do you want now, Kiaba?"  
  
"I . . . want to thank you and tell you that I fixed your résumé . . ."  
  
"O_o"  
  
"In a good way . . ."  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks"  
  
"Would you like to have a job at KaibaCorp. now?"  
  
"O_o"  
  
" . . . an office job."  
  
"Oh, no thanks, I plan to get a job at a newspaper, but thanks for the offer. Wait, did you fix  
  
my résumé good enough to get a job there?"  
  
"More than good enough." Kaiba said finally with a little smile.  
  
"So, I better get going now if I want to get a job there."  
  
"Oh, right, bye. It was nice having you work at KiabaCorp. Hey, I might even miss having you  
  
sweeping the floor, M-I-G-H-T."  
  
Peter suddenly remembered what his previous job was at KaibaCorp. and quickly grew angry  
  
again. He turned around to hide his evil grin, 'Oh no you won't miss me, I'll be back.'  
  
He started walking out.  
  
Then he left a very happy Kaiba, 'Maybe that guy wasn't such a jerk after all, now everything is  
  
perfect, Téa has her job back and our reputation is safe once again. Well, better get her office  
  
set up again.'  
  
  
  
Well, was I rite?? This was a very short chapter compared to the last one. Anywayz, everything is fine again. Or is it?? What did Peter mean? Oh well, everything is fine . . .finefinefine . . .  
  
Pleeze R&R!! I luff all u reviewers!!!^_^BYE FOR NOW!! 


	19. Author Note! Contradicts the title of th...

HIIHIHIHI!!! Tanx fr all da great reviews and for making me feel special ^_^!!  
  
I should have mentioned that this was da end of da ummm, thing, sooo...ummm THER WILL BE A SEQUAL it will be called "The Beginnings of Rejoice and Sorrow" Sooo.I want to tank all u fans again for letting me noe dat u guys like it!! Yay!!! My first fic was success!!! BYE!!!Oh yeah, you will se da first chap maybe by da end of da week, (school again.) I WUV ALL OF U!!! *squeezes u 2 death*sowwie ^_^ BYE!! 


End file.
